Part 3: Fighting off a Heartbreak
by AsnGothic
Summary: Full summary inside. You don't need to read Part 1 + 2 to understand Part 3, I just named it for no reason. Asuma/Kurenai. Be warned for OOCness...


"Part 3: Fighting off a Heartbreak"  
  
By: AsnGothic  
  
Summary: Just a normal day in the lounge with Asuma and Kurenai. Or is it? Ooooh.creepy!  
  
Couplings: Asuma/Kurenai  
  
Warnings: OOCness. ;_; Hey, I tried.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: The first ever Asuma/Kurenai fanfiction on ff.net!! Yeah!! Congratulate me! Well, I own nothing except for this story. By the way, if I say 'Asume' instead of 'Asuma', forgive me because I mistype all the time  
  
Kasumi: This fanfic sucks. You couldn't even keep them in character.  
  
AsnGothic: ;_; I know! Waaah. . .it sucks.  
  
Kasumi: O.o Y-you're agreeing with me?  
  
AsnGothic: -_- Anyways, this fanfic was written for Gambit Gal, who said "Haven't even found ONE fanfic with this pairing" for Asuma/Kurenai. But. . .she'll probably have to run away and change her name once she sees how awful this is. @.@  
  
~  
  
Inside a small gray lounge room, Kurenai was writing mission reports rather quickly and Asuma was just watching her, trying to strike a conversation. Not that they weren't already talking, but it seemed like a conversation of two sleeping people.  
  
"Where do you think my team should go for missions? They really need help training." Asuma asked the busy Kurenai.  
  
"Try the forest grounds."  
  
"Been there."  
  
A grunt came from Kurenai.  
  
"Am I bothering you?"  
  
"No! Of course not." Kurenai had a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Asuma took a puff from his cigarette and answered,  
  
"Ok then. Any other suggestions?"  
  
Kurenai groaned. "How about traveling to another country?"  
  
Asuma couldn't tell if this was a note to 'back-off' or a real suggestion. He glanced at Kurenai who was holding in a giggle.  
  
"Want me to go away, Kurenai?" Asuma asked.  
  
"No, it's not that." Kurenai flipped her pages. Asuma looked down at her papers to see she had written atleast three.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Kurenai!"  
  
This time, Kurenai did giggle. "I think I handed in all my other reports late. I didn't want it to seem bad today."  
  
"I bet they're not bad."  
  
"Oh yes they are."  
  
"Oh no they're not."  
  
"They are."  
  
"They're not."  
  
Kurenai chuckled this time.  
  
"Forget it. Go back to talking about your team." Kurenai said.  
  
"I don't want to. All they do is nag."  
  
Kurenai laughed. "My group's pretty quiet. Except for Kiba."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kiba. The one with the dog."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A silence swept between them before Asuma interrupted it. He could hear the slightest bit of a grunt from Kurenai, but she seemed pretty happy to him. It almost seemed like she /wanted/ him to interrupt her.  
  
"Ino and Shikamaru are always up to something. Chouji's always eating."  
  
"I bet." Her face was toward her papers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
"I bet."  
  
Asuma grumbled. 'She's not listening. Am I this boring?' he thought.  
  
"Kurenai?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Do you think Ino and Shikamaru will get together."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Do you think your group talks to much?"  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She stared at her papers in shock before Asuma laughed.  
  
"Asuma. . ." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
All she could hear was a chuckle.  
  
"Asuma. . . you have to find something to do. . ." she trailed off.  
  
This time she heard a louder chuckle. She sighed.  
  
"Why did you ask me?" she asked him. This time *he* froze.  
  
Kurenai grinned proudly to herself before poking at her papers again.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Why do *you* ask?"  
  
This was going nowhere. They begged in their minds to stop, but they begged in their hearts to go on.  
  
AsnGothic: Stupid line, that is. . .  
  
Kurenai flipped her pages again.  
  
"I asked because I think I might have feelings for someone."  
  
Kurenai stopped completely.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She blinked at him and dropped her pen and papers on the table. She walked closer towards him and plopped herself right next to him. "I believe I did."  
  
Asuma nodded. He didn't look at her. 'Oh. . .I shouldn't have told her' he thought.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Who? Who?"  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
"Who, who, who?" she asked anxiously.  
  
She stared at him. "This is ridiculous. We're acting like children." Kurenai huffed.  
  
Asuma nodded.  
  
"Who???" she begged him.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
She huffed at him and pouted through her lips. She sat back down on her own chair and wrote more on her mission reports. She didn't need to, but she was desperately looking for anything to do. She feigned her own work. A silence swept through them. It seemed like an eternity before Asuma spoke up.  
  
"You."  
  
"Hmm?" Kurenai said, pretending to be busy.  
  
Asuma sighed. "I. Like. You."  
  
Inside, Kurenai was bouncing with happiness, but outside she pretended to expect it.  
  
"I-I know." She tried to sound like her usual self, but she ended up stuttering. She tried to kick herself for it.  
  
"You know. Then why did you-"  
  
Asuma was cut off. It wasn't that he couldn't finish. He had a lot to say but he couldn't get the words out. Because Kurenai was kissing him. Kurenai was kissing him! His eyes widened.  
  
AN: Oh my god! I don't want to interrupt here, but I feel so terrible for writing this! This is an awful fanfic. But I won't tear it off here to annoy you. I'll keep writing. But don't blame me, I don't know their personalities so well!  
  
Kurenai pulled away before coughing out. "You need to quit smoking one day."  
  
Asuma grinned widely to her. "I'm trying, bandage-girl."  
  
Kurenai glared at him before pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
The next day at the lounge, there were five packs of cigarettes in the waste bin.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: -Kicks myself- Oh, god! That was awful! But, it was the first ever Asuma/Kurenai fanfic on fanfiction.net, ne? Oh, god, that makes me feel worse. The first ever and I screwed up! Maybe when you guys write a fanfic now, you'll research to stay in character, ne? Don't want to end up like poor AsnGothic. . .ridiculed for her awful writing.  
  
Kurenai: I agree.  
  
Asuma: Oh, but I like your character. ^_~  
  
Kasumi: You two. . .are so weird. Managing to smile after that piece of-  
  
AsnGothic: Uh. . .ok! Review. . .please. . .tell me what I did wrong. . .-stumbles and trips over self before running away from angry fans- 


End file.
